


Cat and Mouse, or rather: Cat and Leer

by uzumaki_rakku



Series: Smile If You Love Me [12]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Humour, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-16
Updated: 2011-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uzumaki_rakku/pseuds/uzumaki_rakku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of ficlets, drabbles, one-sentence drabbles and future fic previews. Some sweet, some sad, some silly, but all short and all KakaNaru and/or NaruKaka.</p><p>#12: Cat and Mouse. Or rather, Cat and Leer. In which Kakashi's excuse flops, and Naruto is very much amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat and Mouse, or rather: Cat and Leer

"Sorry I'm late... You see, a black cat crossed my path and I had to take the longer way – "

"You a mouse or something, sensei?"

He blinked. "Aa?"

"'Cause the only way a black cat's bad luck is if you're a mouse. That, or you're the sexiest cat alive and the black one's _horny."_

Naruto suddenly leered at him, and Kakashi felt distinctly apprehensive.

"Um..."

**Author's Note:**

> Next:
> 
> #13: Notebook. Kakashi flips through a notebook, and Naruto flails a lot. "Shuddup." Naruto writes fanfic?


End file.
